


I'm not Happy anymore

by BurningApocalypticSun, orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abduction, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drunk Kisses, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Secrets, Spoilers, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningApocalypticSun/pseuds/BurningApocalypticSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BurningApocalypticSun is not helping with this fan fiction anymore. I have to leave the name in the fiction, however, because they did help with the first chapter.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu released a small groan as the train halted to a stop, reluctantly attempting to sit up. He covered his mouth with his hands, making a small, choked, gurgling noise. Gray glanced at him from over his shoulder, sighing. “Honestly, Natsu,” He started. “When are you going to get over this?”  
Natsu glared at him, yet he didn’t respond, relying on the moment of silence to answer for him. They had just come back from a mission that rewarded 2,000 jewel- an easy one with lower pay. Lucy had come along, but Erza, one of the strongest of the Fairy Tale guild, stayed at the guild, being the master was gone at a meeting for a few days. Naturally, if Erza left, the guild would have probably been thrown into a terrifying chaos from all of the loud, obnoxious fights that riled up at random occasions here and there in the guild. Happy had also accompanied them. cheerful as always. Most of the group had come, but Lucy was not going to stop arguing about the fact that she deserved all of the jewel, considering that she had done all of the work in the first place with the aid of her Keys and whip. While Gray and Natsu fumbled around in their own little fights amongst each other.  
“You guys, cut it out!” She exclaimed, walking off of the train with a small hop to her step. She crossed her arms bluntly and tapped her foot with a great impatiens. Gray followed her shortly after, the winged cat, Happy, perched on his shoulder.  
“I don’t know why you like being on my shoulder in the first place,” He stated. “So get off.”  
Happy had given Gray a small, gentle frown before doing so with reluctance, going back into the train to try and get the nauseous dragon slayer up. “Natsu, we’re here! get up already!”  
A mild groaning could be heard as Natsu stood on his feet. “Argh, I’m gonna barf..”  
Gray faced Lucy, his arms crossed in a similar fashion as Lucy. Somehow on the train ride he had lost his shirt. Again. Everyone, except Natsu, searched for it for at least an hour. Almost frantic as they searched, if Gray lost his shirt, surely other clothes would be lost later. They had given up far too easily, not exactly caring that Gray was shirtless due to the fact it was an often sight. Nothing out of the ordinary, anyways.  
“So I guess we wait for Natsu, huh?” Gray inquired, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Why don’t we just leave him here?”  
“We can’t leave him here, you idiot!” Lucy grumbled, glaring at Gray with a small frown. “I don’t care how much you guys hate each other; he’s still part of our team.”  
Gray sighed audibly, his eyes rolling as he responded. “Whatever, if you say so. Not that he’d mind,” he said, putting his hand behind his head in a relaxed motion.  
Natsu stumbled out of the train, scarf fluttering slightly behind him and Happy on his back giving a frustrated look, directed at Gray. Gray gave a half glance at them, turning away from Lucy and facing the opposite direction. He began to walk forward; it wasn’t too long of a distance from the train station and the guild. Gray moved his arms so they were crossed as he walked. He had halted the conversation completely, ignoring the others as they headed along, down the street..  
Lucy followed after him, Natsu catching up slowly, his stomach finally settling and his nausea slowly decreasing. Happy on his back. He was silent, which was unusual. Normally he would be complaining about something, or burning something. Or both, it depended on his dragon of a mood. His arms were crossed as well, but his face was buried in his scarf as he walked. He didn’t pay attention to whatever Happy was talking about, just watched Gray and Lucy.  
Lucy had caught up with Gray, standing to his left. She hummed a simple melody that Lyra had stuck in her head, a peaceful one about the snow melting in the presence of an important maiden. She gave a side-glance at Gray, eyeing his face. His skin was pale but it looked so beautiful. It wasn’t exactly pasty; more of a soft milky hue that made his eyes look so nice and kind. The soft complexion of his face and hair over his eyes made them stand out so well, so blue. They were a dark blue that reminded Lucy of a stormy night at the ocean, the darkened waves crashing upon each other in a furious rage.  
Gray turned his head and found Lucy gazing fondly over his face. He squinted his eyes slightly. “What’re you staring at?”  
Lucy blinked a few times in startled surprise before looking away. “I don’t know,” She said with a playful smile. “Why don’t you tell me?”  
Gray rolled his eyes before Natsu came bursting in between them, partially surprising both of the wizards Natsu decided to separate.. They were almost to the big doors of the guild. Even after everyone else got used to it, Gray still couldn’t. Not with all of the... Well, the everything that changed. It was confusing, unnerving, and sometimes he plain out felt sick when he looked at it. All of what he said or done was forgotten to himself, as if the memories were destroyed along with the guild. SO many lost and loved memories of fighting with Natsu, and all of the other small things he had done as a child.  
Even so, new memories were in the process of being made. Just as the guild had been renewed, so had Gray’s outlook on life. Life was worth living-- not for the sake of yourself, but so everyone else could have someone to hold onto when they were going through times even more rough than any others. Everyone was always saying that only sticks and stones could break your bones.  
But what about words? Words never kill. They cut you and scrape you, hurt you and make you bleed on the inside, leaving you a crying mess. Then they heal you, take care of you, just to tear you down again. It was a vicious cycle that everyone has been through before, spare the children of the guild who were innocent enough.  
Lucy was always nice, even when he messed up around her, she was always cheering. She had fought her own fights, yet she still wasn’t done with the brawl. Everyone hits on her for her looks, but that wasn’t what Gray was attracted to. It was her beauty-- The beauty of herself, her soul, her mind. She was smart and talented, and easily brought up anyone who was down either by her humorous reactions to something obnoxious, or just her overall kindness seeping into you.  
Gray looked back at Lucy, smiling as well. “A monster,” he replied with nearly no thought to it. “A cold hearted monster that doesn’t care.”  
Natsu was the first in the guild, already yelling at Gajeel for being in his way. It wouldn’t take long before they swapped the words for a brawl, which had become a rather often occurrence after the destruction of Thunder Tower, as well as the defeat of Laxus.  
Lucy made a face. “What do you mean that you don’t care?” she asked. “You’re pretty nice, even to Natsu. It’s okay to fight once and a while- everyone has to do it to problem solve. It’s in our nature.. Plus, you guys are wizards, you’re supposed to fight!”  
Gray sighed. “Whatever.”  
Natsu bailed on fighting Gajeel, he wasn’t ready to fight just yet. He had to find Erza- where was she, anyway? It’s hard to miss a red-head in steel armor, the more or less most feared but most respected in the guild.. Searching high and low, Natsu refused to resort to asking where she was until he absolutely couldn’t find her. At last he looked by the tree, and Erza was sitting by it. Was she asleep? Now that wasn’t a sight you get to see every day!  
Natsu grinned, slowly stalking his way in front of Erza. She was asleep! He outstretched a hand and poked her softly on the nose. “Erza!” He said suddenly, and within seconds, he was on the ground with her foot on his back, his eyes wide as he gave a small choked sound of “What the hell?!?!”  
Erza blinked a few times before removing her foot from Natsu’s back. “Natsu- I apologize for throwing you on the ground like that. I did not expect you to--” she paused. “How did I get outside? The last thing I remember is being assigned to watch over the guild while you four went to complete a mission.”  
Natsu shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now, we’re back anyways, and the guild is still in one piece!” He gave her a thumbs up as he sat up, looking up the armored Heroine. “And this time, I didn’t destroy anything!” He declared cheerfully.  
Gray came up to them, sighing. “That’s because I froze you solid so you wouldn’t. You’re lucky you could even go on the mission, it wasn't intended for you to go on anyways.”  
Lucy was right behind Gray, looking as if she had to run to find him. “You weren’t invited on the mission either, stupid,” She said teasingly. “I grabbed the mission for myself, and you idiots decided to tag along. Even ask Happy!”  
Natsu looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Happy over his shoulder. He blinked a few times before spinning around. “Happy?” He said to no one in particular. He made a face before storming past them, marching into the guild. His voice was fairly audible as he spoke loudly, almost a yell.  
“ALRIGHT! Which of you jerks have happy?!” he growled. He was now standing on the table. The three others raced after him into the guild after they heard him yell at everyone.  
He turned to Gajeel. “Was it you?!” he roared, lighting one of his hands aflame. Gajeel gave him a half glance before rolling his eyes. “Why the hell would I take your stupid cat?” he said with a huff. “I wouldn't gain anything besides a bunch of idiots chasing after me about a stupid feline.” He grumbled, letting his arms cross.  
Lucy grit her teeth. “We aren't idiots, you jerk! We can’t find Happy right now, so could you at least be a little supportive?” Lucy said, her arms crossed. She had a frown on her face. Gray gave her a side glance before turning to Gajeel.  
“Gajeel, have you seen Happy anywhere?” he asked bluntly. Gajeel simply shook his head. “Nowhere.”  
Natsu crossed his arms before stepping off of the table. He hid his mouth in his scarf. He turned around on the heel of his foot before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy watched silently as Natsu walked away. She knew better than to chase after him, for it would only cause him to either get angry or even sadder than he already was. Happy was missing and no one so far had a clue to what had happened to him. Gray was still asking around, but whenever Lucy asked him about it, he simply shook his head and told her he found nothing.   
It was probably like losing a child, since Natsu had raised Happy from the start. They had an on/off friendship sort of thing, but mostly it was them being friends. Once in a while, Happy would get angry at Natsu for some stupid little thing that they got over quickly.   
What if happy ran away? Lucy’s stomach churned at the thought. Why would Happy run away? They hadn’t been fighting earlier; Happy was only slightly frustrated at him for not getting out of the train. He had no motive to run away, yet that made it all the scarier.  
Gray placed a cold hand on Lucy’s shoulder, a weary look on his face. He simply shook his head before removing his hand, crossing his arms instead. “I haven’t found anything yet,” He said.  
“Hopefully we can find something.”  
Mirajane gave a concerned look from over the bar counter. She was drying a mug, the white towel looking darker from being wet. Her white hair was down past her hips, and she was in need of a trim for her ends. Gray simply sighed as his gaze went back onto Lucy. Without doubt, she really was his only friend. Or, at least, that’s what he was so far. Gray wanted to be her someone special, someone to brag to Aquarius about.   
Lucy turned away from Gray, and Gray blinked. He was obviously staring-- had she caught that? His face tinted red softly at the thought, although he looked away as well so she didn’t really notice.  
Lucy sighed before looking back at Gray, giving a slight confused look on why his face was colored. “Gray, are you... Blushing?” she asked, a smile on her face. Was he really blushing? For real?  
Gray looked back at Lucy, his face coloring more so. “What..? I’m not blushing, it’s really hot in here,” he said.  
Lucy rolled her eyes. “I guess it would be, you being an ice mage and all that.”  
He gave a devilish smirk. “So then would you be a space woman, using all of that celestial magic stuff?”  
She gave a laugh, a grin plastered onto her face. “‘Guess so.”  
Gray looked so happy when he was joking around, or having fun in particular. His smile lit up his whole face, making him look like some sort of geek that had just accomplished something big. Lucy loved that.  
The blonde checked the time. “Jeez, it’s gotten pretty late,” she said. “I hadn’t noticed how much time we actually spent looking for happy.”  
Gray nodded. “Go home; you have bags under your eyes. You should really get some sleep. We all should get some sleep.”  
“Alright, I’ll catch ya later!” Lucy said, weaving around the various guild members to exit the building.  
The breeze outside was sweet and crisp, and Lucy loved it. She took in a deep breath... It almost smelled like apple pie. She began her walk home, a skip in her steps.

Gray watched after Lucy, sighing. He should tell her how he feels, if it was as easy as everyone says. Nobody knew that he liked Lucy besides himself, and even then sometimes he forgot that she was just a friend.   
Taking a deep breath, Gray got up and followed Lucy at a distance. She wouldn’t notice him, he was pretty far away. It smelled like cinnamon and warm apples, something that you didn’t really smell often. Gray took the opportunity to enjoy the smell, the warm sun and slight breeze pushing him along making him sleepy.   
Lucy soon reached her house and entered, locking the door after she went in. She did a quick check to see if anyone was in her house before sighing and switching into her pajamas.   
Gray had stopped walking when she was unlocking her door, only approaching again when she went in. He walked up to her door, replaying the scene in his mind. ‘Hey Lucy, I like you.’ ‘Hey Lucy, I love you.’  
With his luck, everything would go wrong, although it was at least worth the try. He was about to knock on the door, blue rose in hand, when Lucy opened the door and stared for a few seconds.  
Gray jumped slightly; face flaring into crimson as he stuttered away in an attempt to create some sort of explanation. Lucy only stared, a confused look on her face. “Gray, what are you doing at my front door..?”  
He sighed, handing her the sapphire flower. She took it and put in in her hair, crossing her arms. “Well?”  
Gray averted his eyes. “I know that this is probably going to sound way too cheesy, but...” he looked back into her chocolate brown eyes. “I’ve liked you for a while, and I was wondering if I could... Y’know... Take you out or something, on a date...” He shrugged lightly, pink flushed his face.  
Lucy grinned happily, launching herself at him in a hug. He stumbled back slightly, blinking a few times. “Yes, I will!” she said, excitedly.   
Gray smiled, holding her in a hug and sighing. “That’s a relief...” he said, mostly to himself.   
“I kinda assumed you liked me, you’re always staring at me. Sometimes it gets a little strange, but it makes me feel... Y’know... Wanted.”  
“Really?” Gray tilted his head before separating from the hug. “I always thought that you thought that I was a pervert or something.”  
“Not really. At first I thought you were lost in thought and just happened to be looking at me when it happened, until it started happening more often.”  
“I really didn’t try to, it’s like you’re an eye magnet.”  
“That’s a strange way to put it; mostly I’m called eye-candy.”  
“More like soul candy. Ever since I’ve met you, I’ve even stopped messing with Natsu very often. I don’t know what it is, but you seem to calm me.”  
“I promise it isn’t any kind of sick magic, I don’t do that stuff. It’s stupid and screams ‘I want attention.’”  
Gray laughed, his eyes sparkling. The sun had already set, sending warm colors of rubies and fire opals, highlighted by amethysts and sapphires. It was dark now; the only light shining on Gray’s pale face was the sharp glow from Lucy’s house.   
Lucy kept smiling before taking notice of the darkness, shivering slightly despite her bathrobe. “I should probably get some sleep, Gray...”  
He nodded, crossing his arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then..?”  
She sighed out a yes before bidding him a good night and shutting her door. Gray sighed and swiveled on his feet, turning around to walk home.   
Despite the fact that Happy was gone, He had to find a way to make himself happy.

Thankfully, she felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu awoke in the middle of practically nowhere. It was a hilly area, not much to make of it. He was lying down on his stomach, the grass tickling his nose. He sat up, taking in a jagged breath before sneezing. He sniffled a little. How had he gotten here…?  
Oh yeah, that’s right. After Gajeel was being extremely rude, Natsu had run off to who knows where. He was calling out for Happy, trying to find his sapphire friend. He didn’t cry; he had to be strong when he found him.  
He never found Happy, and now the tears rolled down his cheeks. He was supposed to protect Happy; he promised. Natsu let out a sob before wiping a few tears off his face. He stood up, looking around more to get a better idea of where he was at.   
Everything was blurry and hard to see. Green was all over the ground, and blue covered the skies. There were a few other colors mixed together that he honestly couldn’t tell what they were.  
Natsu rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision so he could see well. The grass was swaying slowly in the breeze, and there wasn't a single tree to be seen for miles. There was, however, a few children playing in the distance.   
Natsu sniffed the air, trying to find out where on earth he came from. It was harder to decipher your own scent from normal scents, and he let out a frustrated growl.   
“Hey, Happ… oh,” he said to nothingness, forgetting that Happy was missing. Was it really that easy to forget about your best friend?

Obviously.

_.-*Three Days Later*-._

Erza was in a rampage. Gray and Lucy had not shown up at the guild yet, and Natsu was nowhere to be found, and to add to all of that, Happy had gone missing, putting Natsu in a depressed mood. That made everyone else sad, to see the slayer that was usually so energetic have lost interest in nearly everything. Even food didn’t cheer him up sometimes.   
Lucy had tried earlier to introduce a mission to them, but Natsu declined. This was a surprise to everyone, since he was always raring for a fight.   
He even decided to run away for a short while! The team was torn apart, Erza being the only one left. It hurt her heart to think of the pain Natsu was going through, although she didn’t dwell on the sympathy for too long.   
Erza turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She was surprised to see that it was Lucy, Gray following behind her.   
“Erza, we’ve been looking for Natsu, have you seen him anywhere?” Lucy asked, rather frantically.   
Erza blinked. So that’s why they didn’t show up right away. “No. I have asked guild members, yet they do not know of his current whereabouts.”  
Gray gave a frustrated look, and somewhere along the line he lost his shirt. Erza eyed him, and he looked down. “Dammit, not again,” he said quietly.   
Lucy laughed, and the mood rose slightly. “Anyways, maybe Natsu just needs time to cool off,” she started. “If he’s not back in a day or two, we can go searching for him.”  
Erza nodded. “A mission would be nice for now; one simple and easy.”  
“I need money for rent, so it sounds good. How about you, Gray?”  
Gray shrugged and smiled at Lucy. “Sure, what harm could it do?”  
Lucy smiled back and hopped over to the job board. She eyed each paper individually, a look of concentration plastered across her face. She took in the reward prices, the difficulty, and the job itself. She eventually grabbed one, handing it to Gray. “How about this one?”  
He looked over it quickly. “Kill weird creature, save the day, bring in a thousand jewel. Eh, it’s not too bad, let’s do it.”  
Erza swiped it out of Gray’s hands, looking over it. “It sounds exciting, although I deal with creatures like these daily.”  
They all nodded to each other, separating shortly to get their supplies for the mission. They reunited at the guild, ready to head off into adventure.

* * *

He didn’t mean to light everything on fire, it just happened. The whole town was afraid of him, yelling monster whenever they had even a glimpse of his pink hair. It was simple how it happened.  
He came into the small village, head down. He ran into someone, thought they were attacking him, and lit his hands. He almost punched them square in the face before he realized it was just a small child. His mother came rushing to him, kicking Natsu in the stomach before running away with her child.  
Natsu gagged when he hit the ground, anger bubbling up inside. He didn’t really hurt the child, he just surprised Natsu.   
Looking around at all of the staring people, there wasn’t really much he could do but watch them yell at him as his eyes went dark. 

* * *

Natsu awoke right outside of the village. He was cut up, bruised, and scraped, probably from being drug across the ground. He sat up with a groan, making a bird fly away. It had been standing so close to him, too.  
It wasn’t long before he spotted Gray, Lucy, and Erza coming his way. They each were equipped with their usual fighting gear.   
Erza stifled a gasp when she saw Natsu beat up. She began to sprint, halting to a stop as she reached him. Kneeling down, she gripped his chin with both hands and lifted up his face so he was looking right into her furious eyes.   
He let out a whimper, gently placing his hands on her forearms. He had a large bruise on the base of his chin, as well as one on his forehead. Erza released him, and stood up. He was still kneeling on the ground.   
“What the hell happened to you and where have you been, Natsu?” she drilled, no mercy in her voice.   
He gulped. “I was looking for Happy… And he isn't here. Can we go home now..?” He was trying to get this over with quickly. Natsu hated it when Erza was upset.   
She shook her head. “We accepted a mission to destroy a monster here. Where you hurt by it?”  
A.. Monster…?  
“No, the monster didn’t hurt me, Erza.” he said. “I am the monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BurningApocalypticSun is not helping with this fan fiction anymore. I have to leave the name in the fiction, however, because they did help with the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza was not fazed after Natsu explained everything. It was typical for non-wizard beings to be more afraid of wizards, no matter how they acted. Lucy gave a sigh, and Gray just stared at Natsu.  
“Well, I guess we better go explain that you’re not a monster to the village,” Lucy said shortly. “I doubt we’ll get paid since we didn’t destroy you, but at least we’ll be helping out somehow.  
Natsu looked away. “I’m sorry, guys... I didn’t think I did anything. I almost roasted a kid to a crisp, but he scared me half to death. I didn’t mean to.”  
Gray smiled. “Don’t worry; you don’t have to explain your idiocy to us.”  
“Hey!”  
Lucy rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. “Knock it off you two, we should really go explain it to them...”  
Erza nodded, crossing her arms. “Gray, you keep watch outside of the village in case something goes wrong. Lucy, come with Natsu and I.”  
Gray huffed. “I don’t see why you chose Natsu over me, but whatever.”  
Erza turned towards Lucy, looking at neither of the boys. “Let’s go.”   
Erza began to walk, Lucy and Natsu following close. Natsu was silent, although he was limping. Lucy couldn’t tell if it was from Erza or the villagers, but that didn’t matter. She looped an arm under Natsu’s, wrapping it around his back to give him support.   
“Hey... You don’t need to help me, I’m strong,” he started.  
Lucy sighed, trying not to trip over him and crash them both. “You’re week, so shut up. You nearly fell a few times.”  
Natsu didn’t respond.  
Erza gaped at how small the village was, only about seven houses with a few stores. Normally villages were at least twenty homes, two to five people each. The houses themselves were even small, made of adobe brick. The brick had faded from a creamy light brown to a stark white, proving how old these homes ever were. There were no glass windows, although there were a few holes in some of the houses that were used as one.   
The paleness of the brick was bright against the slight darkness of the ground, making it hard to look at. The sun shone brightly down on the village, making it all nearly blinding.  
They entered, and a little boy looked at them. He saw Natsu, and his eyes widened, and he ran away. Erza glanced at Natsu, who hid his mouth beneath his scarf.   
“Let’s gather up the villagers and tell them that Natsu is not a monster,” Erza said.  
Lucy nodded, and followed after her when they proceeded to walk.

* * *  
After all of the villagers were gathered up into the middle of the village, Erza stood up straight. Natsu sat crossed-legged on the ground, while Lucy stood behind Erza.   
“Now,” Erza started, her voice loud and clear. “My group and I have accepted the request to destroy the monster.”  
There was mumbling in the surprisingly large crowd.  
“Quiet!” The crowd hushed.   
“The monster is not exactly what or who you think it is. This monster is one of my acquaintances- one of my friends.” Erza glared at Natsu, and he stood up sheepishly. “We apologize for the destruction that he has caused, and we will take the blame. You do not need to pay us the Jewel, instead use it to repair the slight damage done to the village. I thank you for listening.”  
Lucy, Natsu, and Erza watched as the crowd stared up at them. A young girl, about six walked up to them, and hugged Natsu. He blinked before returning the hug awkwardly.   
“Don’t worry, you’re not the monster!” She said, her voice squeaky, like a mouse’s, yet as sweet as honey.   
Erza furrowed her brow, giving a confused look. “That is impossible; what else could have done this damage?” Natsu shot her a glare with flaming eyes.   
“Thanks.”  
A man, about twenty, piped up. “It was a large creature; I dunno what it is...” His voice, unlike the girl’s, was gruff. “It was huge and it had red, glowing eyes. It looked like a demonic dog!!”  
Lucy was aghast. So it wasn’t Natsu after all? She glanced at the loquacious fire breather. He looked nothing like a hellhound, so what was the creature they were talking about? Erza had some sort of idea churning in her head; Lucy could see it written all over her face.  
Erza crossed her arms. “Tell me more about the demonic hound, where do you see it and what time?” She inquired.  
A petite woman carrying a baby stood in front of the crowd. “I haven’t seen much...” She started; her voice was light and airy, slightly raspy, even. “But it does appear at night. I saw it outside of my window a few weeks ago. I doubted that it was real and just... You know... Believed that it was an illusion, or I was having hallucinations. I was also pregnant at the time, so I am still not sure...”  
Erza gave a simple nod. “Thank you for the information; we will start the investigation as soon as possible.” She turned to Natsu. “Go get Gray; he should still be waiting outside the village.”  
Natsu let out a groan before standing up and running off to get Gray. Erza glanced at Lucy, who was looking down. She wondered what was on the blonde’s mind; although she didn’t pry. There was a far more serious matter at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, as well as it being obnoxiously short and frankly horrid. I haven't had very much time to write; so hopefully this short filler will let you know that I'm not dead.


End file.
